byronfandomcom-20200214-history
100th Episode Celebration
100th Episode Celebration is the seventh episode of Blue's Clues from the Fifth Season to be marked as the special. This means the series reached 100 episodes as the previous episode was the 100th episode to air. Characters Present *Blue *Joe *Steve *Sidetable *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Cinnamon *Tickety *Slippery *Shovel *Pail *Magenta *Periwinkle *Green Puppy *Snail *Cash Register *Birthday Notebook *Notes *G-Clef *Carly *Boat *Train *Gingerbread Girl *Squirrel *Gopher *Movie Characters *Lady Godiva *Waddling Pawprint *Butterfly *Elephant *Lion *Monkey *Nighttime Notebook *Horace *Owl *Cricket *Bat *Sun *Earth *Moon *Sleeping Beauty *Rickety Fence *Rolling Pawprint *Washer *Felt Friends *Gingerbread Boy *Bowl *Spatula *Girl *Crows *White *Yellow *Red *Sock Puppet *Papa Bear *Mama Bear *Baby Bear *Toy People *Julia *John *Jack *Joe *Black Sheep *Storybook Characters *Rabbit *Neptune *Recycle Bins *Al Luminum *Treasure Hunt Notebook *Dragon *Frank *Cinderella *Little Miss Muffet *Bug *Spider *Caterpillar *Starfish *Octopus *Seahorse *Doctor Stork *Colors *Stegosaurus *Allosaurus *Steve's Grandmother *Bouncing Pawprint *Bob *Ostrich *Hopping Pawprint *Marlee *Giraffe *Markie *Chalk Girl *Fish *Felix *Mary *Trevor *Orange Kitten *Purple Kangaroo *Duck *Boris *100 *Sudsy *Inch Worms *Sock Monkey *Crabs *Octopi *Herons *Spider *Chicks *Cow *Mouse *Sheep *Frog *Pig *Bird *Octagon *Oval *Triangle *Crescent *Pizza Chef *Ball *Hum *Drum *Speedboat *Gilda *Piano *Bedtime Notebook *Bubbly Bubbles *Plum *Tractor *Taxi Throwbacks The Places We've Been *What Is Blue Afraid Of? (Season Two) - Boo's Haunted House, Steve and Blue explore the castle *Patience (This Season) - The Waiting Game, Joe and Blue get closer to the end of the line *Blue's Play - Blue's Collage of the play, Steve telling us where we are *Pretend Time - Jungle, Steve explaining that we're on a safari looking for "the rare Red-nosed Baboon" *Shape Searchers - Grocery Store, Joe and Blue are at the store playing a game of Shape Searchers *Art Appreciation - Art Museum, Painted Girl's home *Blue Goes to the Doctor - The Doctor's waiting room, Joe telling us where we are *What's That Sound? - Foley Studio, Steve telling us we did a great job matching sounds if Blue goes away *Adventure - Book, Quest for Key, Acting Like Wind *Superfriends - Comic Book, Super Steve finds Frank *Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! - Steve telling the Grandfather clock they're ready to race against time *Inventions - Blueprints, Steve checking out place *Can You Help? - Joe spotting Cinderella *What Does Blue Want to Build? - Tink toy's contraption, Steve, Blue and Tink Toy going down elevator *The Snack Chart (This Season) - Joe saying that we're at the farm *Words - Blank Sheet of paper, Steve pulling out word "lion", lion appears in front of them *Blue's Big Band - Book, Piano telling Joe and Blue it's time for school *Bugs! - Ant Column, Steve, Blue and Ant crawling through and Steve complementing on column as they go through *Periwinkle Misses His Friend (Season Three) - Periwinkle's Model City, Steve looking at buildings *What Was Blue's Dream About? (Season Two) - Sleeping Beauty's Nightmare, Steve calling Sleeping Beauty to tell her they're here *Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (Season Three) - Land of Great Discovery, Steve and Blue meeting Little Jack Horner *Blue's News! (Season Two) - Chalkboard, Steve Chuckling after drawing a river across screen *The Snack Chart (This Season) - Garden, Joe spotting three birds and a squirrel with Shovel and Pail *Blue Goes to the Beach - Island picture on postcard, Steve saying that Blue is in the water with Starfish, Seahorse, and Octopus *Joe Gets a Clue (Season Four) - Shape puzzle, Joe saying that we're inside the picture *The Baby's Here! - Baby Hospital Goose Nurse asking what brings Steve and Blue to the baby hospital *Blue's Book Nook - Library, Steve saying there are a lot of books here *Colors Everywhere! (This Season) - Color book, Joe saying there are lots of colors here *Prehistoric Blue - Dinosaur Diorama, Steve pointing out Allosaurus *What's So Funny? - Silly town, Steve saying they must be in Silly town *Nature - Winter page, Steve catching snowflakes with tongue *What's That Sound? - Sunroom, Steve, Blue, Shovel, Pail and Gopher snuggled in a blanket with Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper and Paprika during a thunderstorm The Laughs We've Had *Snack Time (Season One's pilot) - Steve looking over the bed as Blue is on it and Steve looking under the bed as Blue is over it *What's So Funny? - Steve and Mailbox looking at each other wearing plastic glasses and mustaches *Can You Help? (This Season) - Blue jumping from behind Boris and licking Joe's face *Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! (Season Two) - Steve explaining what a minute is *Body Language Joe and mailbox make silly faces and silly noises in the thinking chair *What's That Sound? - Steve and Mailbox making silly noises *Blue's Big Band - Blue and Joe as pigs chasing to school *Blue's Big Costume Party - Steve noticing Boo and Boo jumping back in fright as Steve says his name *Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! (Season Two) - Steve telling the viewer to let him know when a minute is up *Blue's Collection - Steve asking viewer if they want to help Shovel look for seashells but pronouncing "sh" as "s" and "s" as "sh" *Occupations - Window washer Steve cleaning up Pawprint *Dress Up Day - Joe as an elephant on stage exploring in the dark *What's So Funny? - Steve noticing he has a shoe on his head then remembering that you wear shoes on your ears *Animals in Our House? - Joe standing behind a pink dress on a clothesline while trying to find the third clue *Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! - Steve talking to the viewer about how great it is to spend a minute together while waiting for the mail *A Brand New Game - Joe and Blue pretend to be bouncing cows and looking through a telescope. *The Anything Box - Steve, Blue, Shovel, Pail, and Post guy riding in the box like a Rollercoaster. *Mechanics! - Steve notices the beaver that he tries biking forwards instead of backwards *Blue's Big Band - Joe and Blue dancing to the music after skidooing into the book *Can You Help? - Blue as a wolf not scaring Joe as Red Riding Hood *Blue's Big Costume Party - Steve acting like an alien after singing "Now it's time for so long" *Let's Boogie - Steve falling down while doing the spaghetti dance *Snack Time (Season One) - Steve walks until we wait for Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper to call after hearing the phone ring *What's So Funny? - Steve getting his Handy Dandy Notebook from Sidetable not realizing it's actually a potato *Pretend Time - A dragonfly caught on Steve's face *Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! (Season Two) - Steve relaxing and then the viewer alerting Steve that a minute is up as Mailbox comes in to give Steve his letter (or if you remember at the end, his second clue) The Things We've Learned *Let's Boogie - Steve with Blue and Choreographer telling the viewer that he'll need their help *Signs - Steve asking the viewer if they'd help with the sign language story *The Snack Chart (This Season) - Joe making sure the viewer will help him with the Pigs and Potatoes Chart *Anatomy - Sarah Scientist asking Steve if he sees anything as she turns on *The Snack Chart (This Season) - Joe saying that we made everyone's favorite snack just by using the chart *Anatomy - Steve asking what part of Sarah Scientist's body that is *Thankful - Steve agreeing to the viewer when they say "In fourths" then explains that it gives four equal pieces for four felt friends *Anatomy - The viewer answering the question from the previous clip from the episode throwback, then Steve telling Sarah Scientist that her stomach is breathing lungs all through her body, then Sarah Scientist pointing out that's what the stomach does and Steve remembering from the beginning of that episode *Words - Steve asking the viewer what do you think we should get past that rock enormous or miniscule. *Playing Store (This Season) - Robot Joe asking the viewer which frame will Joe's picture fit perfectly inside *What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? - Steve asking the viewer if his Apple will sink or float *Playing Store (This Season) - Robot Joe asking the viewer which pile of strawberries fits exactly in this cup. *Blue's ABC's - Steve asking the viewer how they can fix the sentence to make more séance *Blue's Big Band - Joe asking the viewer what the music is telling them to do *¡Un Día Con Plum! - Plum explaining that "Hola" is how to say "Hello" in Spanish *Colors Everywhere! - Robot Joe asking the viewer what can they do to make the color green *Words - Steve asking the viewer what do you think we should get past that lion ferocious or team. *Math! - Steve ask how many blue dollar left. *Stormy Weather - "A Cloud" the viewer telling Steve that a cloud is blocking the sun *Patience (This Season) - "Wait For The Glue To Dry" the viewer telling Periwinkle wait the glue to dry before flying it *Bugs! - "It's digging" the viewer telling us what the bug is doing *Blue's Sad Day - "Happy" the viewer telling us how Orange Kitten is feeling after painting a picture *Blue's Big Band - "A Maraca" the viewer telling Joe the answer to Blue's Clues *Blue is Frustrated - "Two" the viewer telling the rabbit how many blocks to put on her side of the seesaw *Contraptions! - "The Spring" the viewer telling Joe which piece will make the ball go up so it can ring the bell *Superfriends - "Tie your Shoes" the viewer suggesting that he should tie his shoes to not fall again *Patience (This Season) - "Put it together" the viewer telling Periwinkle to put the plane together before flying it *Café Blue - "Pour some of that one in there" the viewer giving a solution to make everyone have the same amount of juice in their cups *Let's Boogie - "Hop" "Hop, right!" The viewer reminding Steve the final step in Pail's leaf dance and Steve remembering the step *Blue is Frustrated - Steve telling Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper that when they get frustrated, they should stop, breathe, and think *Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme (Season Two) - Steve saying that "fox, box, and blocks" rhyme perfectly *Adventure - Steve as a knight saying that we used our imaginations to figure out how to get past the obstacles *Can You Help? - Joe lying on his front dressed as Little Red Riding Hood saying that we've been a big help all day *Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! (Season Two) - Steve in the kitchen telling the viewer that they're really good at timing *Look Carefully... Robot Joe telling Shovel Pail and Gopher us we did a great job looking carefully *Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza - Steve telling the viewer that they're an amazing coach *Blue's ABC's - "Good Job!" Steve after fixing a sentence *What Story Does Blue Want to Play? - "Good Work" Steve after helping a storybook character back into its book. *Pretend Time - "Well Done!" Steve after finding the frogs *The Snack Chart (This Season) - "Good Idea!" Robot Joe after he hears what the viewer thinks that we need to find more Blue's Clues to figure this out for sure. *Joe Gets a Clue - Steve and Joe tell the viewer that they are really good at playing Blue's Clues *I'm So Happy! Joe and Blue after playing Blue's Clues saying that the viewer being so smart makes Joe happy The Clues We've Found *The Snack Chart (This Season) - Straw, Joe: "Did you see a clue?" Viewer: "A clue right there!" Joe: Where is it?" *Mailbox's Birthday (Season One) - Tape Cassette, Steve: "Where? Where Where's the clue?" *Colors Everywhere! (This Season) - Blue (color), Joe asking Franny if she's seen a clue *Blue's News! (Season Two) - Mr. Salt, Steve greeting Mr. Salt, and he's looking for a spoon *Art Appreciation - Spoons, Steve: "Oh yes, I agree, It is quite Jejune." *Can You Help? (This Season) - Wolf, Joe: "A cluuuuuueeeee! Wait!" *Blue's Big Mystery (Season Three) - Tail, Steve trying to find the clue in the driveway next door but not quick enough *Can You Help? (This Season) - Basket, Joe looking over the bed as the viewer tells him they meant they found a clue *Magenta Comes Over (Season Two) - Steve: "Where?" *Blue's Big Band Beans, "Right There!" *Adventure - Boom Sound *Steve Goes to College (Season Four) - Ringing, Honking and Viewer saying "A.." *What's Inside? - Open, Steve opening bag as viewer finishes sentence *Blue's Big Holiday (Season Three Holiday) - Rattle *Mechanics! - Diamond Shape, Steve: "Hey Skunk, you dropped something!" *The Snack Chart (This Season) - Chocolate Syrup, Joe: "I think you dropped something!" *Patience (This Season) - Roof, Joe: "You see a clue?" *Let's Plant - Circles, Steve noticing that someone drew *Let's Plant - Vine, Steve asking the viewer if they needed a tissue *What Was Blue's Dream About? - Leotard, Steve saying the viewer wants him to tie his shoe *Joe Gets a Clue (Season Four) - Spiral, Joe: "I'm about to skidoo!" *Steve Goes to College (Season Four) - Buttons, Steve thinking the viewer said that they'd like to go to college one day too *The Snack Chart (This Season) - Milk, Joe: "Cuclue! Cuclue!" *Signs - Outside, Steve saying the bird is a beautiful shade of blue *Superfriends (Season Four) - Water, Steve thanking the viewer again *Weight and Balance - Numbers, Steve telling himself he did a good job weighing too *Inventions Pawprints, Steve: "Clue's Skidoo?" *Inventions Thinking Chair, Steve: "A shoe!" *Draw Along with Blue Green Stripes, Steve holding Sidetable Drawer's drawing saying "Glue?" *Periwinkle Misses His Friend (Season Three) - Crayons, Steve: "It Grew?" *Environments Sun, Steve: "Katmandu!" *Joe Gets a Clue (Season Four) - Paper, Joe asking the viewer if they saw Blue *Pool Party - School, Steve: "Man, it is hot! Whew!" *Can You Help? - Cape, Viewer: "No, a clue!" Joe: Oh You See A Clue? Where? *Snack Time (Season One's pilot) - Straw, Steve: "I don't see it!" *Blue's Big Musical (Season Three) - Knob, Steve: "I can't find it! Do You See It?" *What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? - Squares, Viewer: "Right There! Behind You!" *Blue's Big Band - Lid, Joe noticing there is a clue right in front of him The Songs We've Sung *¡Un Día Con Plum! - Cabessa, Piernas, Pies, Steve saying its kind of like a song and telling the viewer to do the action song with him *Blue's Big Musical (Season Three) - Steve sings "At the Show" and it cuts to the next clip before Steve can sing "show" *Blue's Big Musical (Season Three) - Sidetable sings after Periwinkle lifts off the cloth from her. The first "Sing in the Show" are not put in to the throwback montage *Environments - Steve, Blue and Mother Nature singing the rainforest part with "The Rainforest is hot, but it's a really wet spot" cut out *Colors Everywhere! (Season Five) - During "The Colors Song," Joe shows the viewers that mix blue and yellow, and they're suddenly green, then blue and green make aquamarine. *Blue's Big Costume Party (Season Three) - Costume limbo for Blue and Magenta's turn, They go to the next clip before Steve can sing "How Low can you go?" *The Alphabet Train (Upcoming Season Five episode) - Joe sings the chorus a 2nd time during "I'll Never Forget My Alphabet" between "H" and "I" (goof note: in the episode, Joe was completely shown crouched down and the "D" car with the drum was off of the screen; but in this episode, Joe is shown from the torso upstanding and the "D" car is still visible) *Signs and Patience - Steve and Joe sing the Mailtime Song. (In both episodes, Blue's singing sound effect from Blue's Favorite Song was used; but in this episode, Blue's high singing sound effect was used.) *¡Un Día Con Plum! - Clothes song *The Wrong Shirt - Steve, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper sing about day and night and heavy and light in the Opposites Song. *What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? - Steve and Sun sing "The Planet Song" without "We wanted to name the planets, and now we've named them all" *Stormy Weather - Steve sings the final step in the rain cycle song *Can You Help? (This Season's premiere) - Joe sings "We Sat on Down". All Episodes from Flashback #Joe Gets a Clue (Season Four) #Blue's Big Musical (Season Three) #What's So Funny? (Season Three) #Patience (Season Five) #Pretend Time (Season One) #Shape Searchers (Upcoming Season Five episode) #Animal Behavior! (Season Three) #Draw Along with Blue (Season Three) #What Is Blue Afraid Of? (Season Two) #Blue's Play (Season Three) #Art Appreciation (Season Three) #Blue Goes to the Doctor (Upcoming Season Five episode) #What's That Sound? (Season Three) #Adventure (Season Four) #Superfriends (Season Four) #Inventions (Season Three) #Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! (Season Two) #Can You Help? (Season Five) #What Does Blue Want to Build? (Season Two) #Words (Season Three) #The Snack Chart (Season Five) #Blue's Big Band (Upcoming Season Five episode) #Bugs! (Season Four) #Periwinkle Misses His Friend (Season Three) #What Was Blue's Dream About? (Season Two) #Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (Season Three) #Blue's News! (Season Two) #Blue Goes to the Beach (Season One) #The Baby's Here! (Season Four) #Blue's Book Nook (Season Four) #Colors Everywhere! (Season Five) #Prehistoric Blue (Season Three) #Nature! (Season Three) #Snack Time (Season One) #Body Language (Upcoming Season Five episode) #Blue's Big Costume Party (Season Three) #Blue's Collection (Season Three) #Occupations (Season Three) #Dress Up Day (Upcoming Season Five episode) #Animals in Our House? (Upcoming Season Five episode) #A Brand New Game (Upcoming Season Five episode) #The Anything Box (Season Four) #Mechanics! (Season Two Finale) #Let's Boogie (Season Four) #Signs (Season Three) #Anatomy (Season Three) #Thankful (Season Three) #Playing Store (Season Five) #What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? (Season Two) #Blue's ABC's (Season Two) #¡Un Día Con Plum! (Season Four) #Colors Everywhere! (Season Five) #Math! (Season Two) #Stormy Weather (Season Three) #Blue's Sad Day (Season Two) #Blue is Frustrated (Season Two) #Contraptions! (Upcoming Season Five episode) #Café Blue (Season Three) #Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme (Season Two) #Look Carefully... (Upcoming Season Five episode) #Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza (Season Four) #What Story Does Blue Want to Play? (Season Two) #I'm So Happy! (Upcoming Season Five episode) #Mailbox's Birthday (Season One) #Blue's Big Mystery (Season Three) #Let's Plant (Season Four) #Steve Goes to College (Season Four Finale) #Weight and Balance (Season Three) #Environments (Season Three) #Pool Party (Season Three) #What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? (Season Two) #The Alphabet Train (Upcoming Season Five episode) #The Wrong Shirt (Season Three) #What's Inside? (Season Four) #Words (Season Three) Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Navigation Templates